


The Boy and the Star

by starry_starry_dreamer_89



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: A Happy Ending, A little angst, Bipolar Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic AU, Mental Health Issues, eliott loves the stars, kind of a fairy tale, lucas is one of them, magic kind of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_starry_dreamer_89/pseuds/starry_starry_dreamer_89
Summary: As long as he can remember, Eliott has always been in love with the stars.One in particular.What he didn't know was that they loved him back.or an Elu fairy tale.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	The Boy and the Star

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first fanfiction (and I'm really nervous about it).  
> The idea just took place in my head and I needed to write down. In short, all I wanted to do was write a love story with a touch of the stars and a hint of magic. I'm impressed that I managed to finish.  
> And as I've always loved fairy tales, here's my little tribute to the genre who started it all for me.
> 
> Also, english is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes, I hope nothing atrocious appears.  
> For anyone who reads this and needs the warning:  
> tw: brief mention of bipolar disorder, manic and depressive episodes and mental illness.

_ In the vastness of the cosmos there was a blue star. _

_ They loved to watch the tiny blue dot that danced around one of their sisters. _

_ There was life in it. _

_ There were humans in it. _

_ And, unlike their sisters, this star was fascinated by them. _

_ By one human in particular; the one that would change everything. _

  
  


As long as he can remember, Eliott has always been in love with the stars.

He had stars glued to the ceiling of his bedroom, printed in his blanket, scribbled in his notebooks.

When he was a kid, Eliott was a shy boy who didn’t have many friends. He thought something must be wrong with him because none of his schoolmates liked to do the same things as him, like climbing trees to try to catch clouds or drawing people as animals. So when the night came, he liked to sit by his bedroom window and spent hours talking to the stars. They were his friends, they didn’t think he was weird or run away from him. On the contrary, the more he talked to them, the more stars appeared.

There was, however, a blue star, which was always the first to appear and he always received them with a smile. He liked that star. And they seemed to like him too, because they always shone brighter than the others and sparkled incessantly when he told them a story.

Time passed and Eliott made some friends. But at night he always turned to the window to greet the blue star and they’re always there to greet him back.

It was odd, he thought, that a star could be his best friend but they’re always there for him at the same spot and Eliott would never trust anyone else with his secrets. 

And you see, not all stars are so kind, Cassiopeia's stars can be quite rude at times.

When he was fifteen, he was diagnosed with bipolar disorder after a manic episode when he ran several kilometers from La Petite Ceinture and almost died from exhaustion. His parents were scared and worried, and Eliott knew that they would always be like that from now on. And the depressive episode that followed only confirmed that he was right.

But he also remembers that he was lying in his bed, feeling empty and heavy at the same time, and even there he could see through the window the pale blue light of his most beloved star. He watched them until sleep took over him and his eyes closed.

  
  


_ Eliott. _

_ He was a human so beautiful and radiant that he could be a star himself. Even in his darkest moments. _

_ So they would always be there, to remind him that he would never be alone. _

  
  


“I think you need a name.” Eliott said one night. He was leaning against the window admiring the blue star, a half-cigarette in his fingers. “We have known each other for so long and I never thought of that before. It’s embarassing. I hope you’ll forgive me.” He smiled as he noticed the faintest sparkle of the star and then began to think.

The star was waiting for him, curious.

After a moment he took out his cell phone and started typing. And then: “Voilá!” he shouted with joy. “I knew I would find you the perfect name!” And looking directly at the star he went on. “What do you think about ‘Lucas’? I think it's a beautiful name and one of its origins is the word lux, which means light. I think it suits a star perfectly, don't you think?”

That night, Lucas's brightness outshone his sisters.

  
  


_ Lucas. _

_ He gave him a name! _

_ Every night, Eliott looked for him leaning out of his small window and when he found him his smile could light up the whole city. _

_ “Salut, Lucas.” _

_ He would tell him about his day, his life, dreams and fears. _

_ His eyes were so sweet that it made Lucas sparkle wildly, making his sisters wonder what was wrong with him. _

_ But they would never understand. _

  
  


Eliott, was a romantic soul, always had been. And when he started dating someone, he always hoped that that was the person who would finally present him with the love he just read about. The love that inspired musicians, poets, writers and artists to create works that fed his dreamy soul. He also knew that his expectations could be unreal and that it would be better to accept that perhaps he never felt that love for which he longed so much.

And so it was, with his girlfriends and boyfriends— not that there were many. But he sought, in each of them, for this feeling of belonging, as if they were made of the same material.

Lucille was the last one and he thought it would be different this time and he wanted it so badly. She was funny, smart and seemed to really like him, but she never made his heart feel at home.

That night, after the breakup, Eliott went to his window with a heavy heart in his chest. He knew Lucas would be there, Lucas was always there in his spot in the sky, always waiting for him, the only constant in his life. But for some reason, that night, Eliott couldn't look at his star, as he didn't feel worthy of it.

"Salut, Lucas." He murmured, sliding to the floor in the shadows and leaning his head against the windowsill. “Would you tell me what's wrong with me if you could? Or would you protect me from the truth?”

Eliott felt tears streaming down his face and then wiped them away. He had never before felt ashamed to cry in front of Lucas— after all he was his friend— but that night he felt humiliated, felt pitiful and he hated it.

"Sorry about that. It is not my best day. ” he said, drying another tear. And, building up courage, he risked a look at Lucas. His light was so soft that night, so warm and gentle, that it caused a small smile to spring up on Eliott's face and warmth to spread across his chest.

"I wish people could make me feel the way I feel when I look at you." he said in a whisper and tilted his head towards Lucas's light, closing his eyes.

"Could you make me a star, Lucas?" he said after a moment opening his eyes once again to the bluish light. "That way I could join you in the black sky and never feel alone again." His voice seemed to be stuck in his throat and came out a bit strangled.

Lucas didn't sparkle, he seemed to be frozen in his place in the sky watching Eliott a little confused.

“Or you could come and meet me down here. That would be nice too.” at that an involuntary smile danced across his lips. “I would take you to see La Petite Ceinture at night, I think you would like it. Even though I suspect you are afraid of the dark. ”

Lucas sparkled softly at that.

Eliott snorted a laugh. “Oh, stop it, I know you're afraid of the dark. Nobody would shine so brightly if it weren't to ward off the darkness. ” And Lucas seemed to shine a little brighter in response.

“Okay, alright. You’re the most brave star in the universe. ” said Eliott, smiling a little more. Then he added more seriously. "I wish I had some of your courage."

  
  


_ “I wish I could touch you and kiss your tears away. _

_ I wish I could wrap you in my arms until those shadows leave your heart.” _

  
  


Eliott seemed to sink deeper and deeper into the darkness. And the more he thought about the people in his life, the more he realized how much of a burden he must be.

He was too complicated, too sensitive, too dreamy.

"Life is not the fairy tale you created in your head, Eliott." Lucille had once said. And he knew that, but he couldn't help wanting life to have a little more magic. And that was his problem, wasn't it? He fantasized too much, romanticized life when in fact it was quite simple and ordinary.

That night, upon entering his cold and empty apartment, after a particularly exhausting day, a feeling of loneliness overcame him with such force that he was barely able to stand on his feet. He felt like the last human being on Earth, even though the noise from the street coming from the window proved otherwise. Eliott then dragged himself to the window and sat on the windowsill, looking for the only light that would bring him any comfort.

"Salut, Lucas." His voice was so low that even he couldn't hear it, but Lucas flickered in response.

“I think I'm broken,” he said, “ I think that some essential part is missing from me. And it makes me impossible to be loved. It must be it, that’s the only explanation I can come up with. Or I’m just a horrible person. "

Lucas sparkled indignantly and a humorless smile appeared on Eliott's lips.

"You’re too nice, Lucas. But can you prove me wrong?"

  
  


_ “Yes, I can. _

_ I love you, Eliott.” _

  
  


Eliott held out his hand towards the star as if to reach it.

"Would you make my wish come true, Lucas?"

  
  


_ "I would do anything to see you smile again." _

  
  


“Send me someone, Lucas. Someone like You. Someone who is made of the same material that I’m made of. Someone as brave and kind as you. Someone who can love me even with all the reasons for not doing so. Someone who isn’t afraid of my shadows. Someone who isn’t afraid of the dark. ”

  
  


_ “That's why I shine just for you. _

_ To free you from those shadows that insist on dimming your light. ” _

  
  


“If you were human I would definitely love you, Lucas. I already do. ”

  
  


_ "You love me? _

_ But I'm just a star ... cold and distant from you. ” _

_ In that moment in eternity, Lucas wished he were as human as Eliott. _

  
  


"Good night, Lucas." Eliott said quietly, leaving the window. While up there, a star was heartbroken.

  
  


_ Lucas had never felt so sad.  _

_ There was a desire in him that was almost impossible to contain and even more impossible to fulfill. His sadness was such that his blue light almost went out and the other stars grieved with him. _

_ A star must always shine, that’s what they knew, he must not suffer, his light could never go out. So they appealed to the universe. _

_ "Please, please, bring his light back." they begged. _

_ And the Universe heard them. _

_ The Universe answered them, but not as they expected. _

_ The Universe heard them so the blue star fell ... _

  
  


Eliott spent the whole day like a shadow, passing the places without actually touching them.

He hardly seemed to notice the world around him. It was with relief that as he made his way home that night, he passed through the gates of La Petite Ceinture. He always felt more at home there than anywhere else. Immediately his gaze turned to the familiar spot in the night sky in search of the brightest star. Only he wasn't there.

The sky was clear, without a cloud, but in the place once occupied by the most beautiful star there was only black.

Eliott became unsettled and a thought crept through his mind: had he imagined Lucas all this time? With the brain he had, it wouldn't be a surprise. But the feeling of loss was too great for anything imaginary.

He searched all over the sky and did not find him. All the other stars were there, even Cassiopeia and their terrible sense of humor. But Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

Eliott felt betrayed for a moment, Lucas was always there. He has always guided him since the beginning of his life and through the scariest moments. It was he who kept him anchored to Earth when all Eliott wanted was to vanish like smoke.

His heart sank.

Was he too much of a burden even for a star?

Eliott decided to go home, he needed to go to his window, he needed to find the blue star.

He spun around in the direction of the exit and would have sped out of the gate at full speed had it not been for a person to be passing by at that moment, making Eliott run into them violently.

The two fell to the floor and Eliott heard the other person hiss in pain. In a second Eliott was on his feet, the blue star would have to wait. There was a boy lying at his feet holding his wrist.

_ Oh, shit. _

“Putain! Forgive me, I didn't see you… ”

The boy was still looking at his own hand, his face covered with messy brown hair pointing everywhere.

"I realized that, idiot." he sounded angry, but on second thought he had a right to be.

"I really am sorry." Eliott was mortified. "Let me help you." he said, rising up and extending his hand to the stranger.

At that moment, the stranger looked up and when he met Eliott's eyes he froze.

Eliott must have been the exact reflection of that stranger, for he felt himself taking root in the ground.

The stranger had the most beautiful eyes that Eliott had ever seen, such an incredible blue even under the yellow light from the streetlamp. It was such a beautiful blue that only one thing could match it.

"Lucas!" 

The name escaped his lips unconsciously, but it was a whisper so small that he didn't think the other would hear, but the stranger's lips curved slightly in a smile.

After a few moments the stranger looked away awkwardly and looked at Eliott's outstretched hand reaching for it hesitantly. When their fingers touched, Eliott could feel his heart beating in his ears.

How could someone's touch be so familiar?

The stranger watched their joined hands and smiled. He looked delighted and Eliott could understand the feeling. He lightly squeezed the long fingers that rested on his hand.

"It's everything okay?"

The sound of his voice seemed to bring the stranger back to the present and his eyes met Eliott's again, but he didn't respond.

Eliott had the strange impression that he knew him. But those eyes had never crossed his path before, he was sure of that. However…

"Have we met before?" he asked, searching the beautiful face in front of him for the answers he needed so badly.

The stranger was watching him.

"My hand." He said in a whisper after a moment.

"What?"

"It hurts." the stranger said looking away at his free hand. There was a little blood on it, he must have cut it on the sidewalk when he fell.

"Oh shit!" Eliott soon recovered. “Come with me, I can clean that and I have some band-aids at home. It's the least I can do."

As the stranger said nothing, he completed. "I live a few minutes from here, it's not far."

The stranger just nodded and then they started walking.

Eliott noticed, with a strange warmth in his chest that the boy next to him was a few inches shorter than him, his face was so sharp that his hand itched to draw it, his hair looked as soft as a silky cloud , and his eyes ... oh, his eyes will be the death of him. Without thinking, Eliott looked up at the sky seaching for the same blue, but he found nothing.

Just before they reached Eliott's building, they passed a section without light and he felt the stranger drift closer to him.

"You don’t have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of the dark." said the stranger in an indignant murmur.

Eliott smiled.

Once in the apartment, Eliott left the stranger sitting on his couch while he went to get his first aid kit from the bathroom. When he returned he found the stranger admiring the drawings he taped to the wall. There were sketches of faces, places, animals, but above all, several drawings of his blue star.

"They’re beautiful." the stranger said when he sat next to him. "You’re very talented."

"Thanks." Eliott smiled a little sheepishly. Something in his chest grew when he heard that.

“You must be very fond of the stars. You drew several of them. ” The stranger seemed distracted by the drawings and Eliott took the time to look at him.

"I do. But I like one in particular, these drawings are all for him. ”

"Him?" The stranger looked back at him with an amused smile.

"He’s my star." Eliott couldn't help the smile that escaped his lips and thought about explaining the whole story, but who would understand him? Not that stranger. "It's a long story."

They then fell into comfortable silence while Eliott treated the cut of that charming stranger's hand and when he hissed in pain, Eliott looked up apologetically and finally covering the cut with a band-aid.

"I never imagined that something so small could be so irritating." said the stranger looking at his hand with a frown. "How can you handle it?" he seemed to talk to himself, but at the sound of Eliott's laughter his eyes went up and Eliott was once again struck by the power they had. All that blue.

Was that even real?

“We got used to it. With the pain, I mean. "

Those blue eyes seemed to be sad for a moment, but they never left his and the feeling of familiarity only increased.

"What is your name?" Eliott asked quietly, unable to help himself.

The stranger smiled.

"Lucas."

Eliott was taken aback, barely able to hide his shock.

Lucas? His name was Lucas? Of all names ...

"I think it's a beautiful name." the stranger went on, looking straight into his eyes. "One of its origins is the word lux, which means light."

Now Eliott was sure that he was dreaming, he had already forgotten why they were there and he was looking in shock at the face of this stranger, at Lucas's face. But it couldn't be true. Could it?

Eliott got up without taking his eyes off Lucas and went to the window, then looked at the place where his star always found him, but there was nothing there.

"Your name is Lucas?" he asked and something dangerous took over his heart, something like hope.

Lucas, sitting on his couch, just nodded. His gaze faltered for a moment.

“Are you mad? Am I not what you expected? ”

"Lucas? Like my blue star Lucas?" Eliott's voice was charged with something he couldn't name, his eyes were starting to sting with tears that were trying to blur his vision. And as he returned to the couch, he wondered if he was in the middle of a manic episode, because a huge wave of happiness was threatening to take over his whole body.

"You made a wish, Eliott." He said like he was apologizing. "But I may have got it wrong." He now looked at his own hands.Eliott took them in his and sought his gaze.

"Lucas!" he whispered. "Am I dreaming or is this really happening?" The hope in his voice must have been noticeable, as Lucas looked at him with a shy smile.

“Just because it is a dream does not mean that it cannot be real. And reality can often be made of the same material as dreams are. ” Lucas took a deep breath and continued in a firmer voice. “I am here, Eliott. I came to meet you down here as you once suggested. And I will always be by your side if you wish. Because you are not alone, Eliott. Because… ”Lucas' voice failed, but he managed to end it in a whisper. "Because...I love you."

If Eliott was dreaming, he never wanted to wake up again. Was Lucas really his star? How was that even possible? But how could it not be when that bluish light that so often comforted him from a light years distance, was now looking at him mere inches from his face. He was losing his mind, but...

"Lucas, can I touch you?" Eliott asked hesitantly, still not believing that this was all real.

Lucas nodded and Eliott raised his hand to his face. He touched it with the delicacy that you touch a card in a house of cards, afraid that at any moment it will disappear under your fingers. But Lucas was there. Eliott's fingers brushed his cheek delicately and Lucas's eyes closed at the touch, with a deep sigh. Lucas was there, close at hand, warm, soft, alive ... human.

His hand rested gently on top Eliott's and the tears Eliott had managed to hold so far streamed down his face helplessly.

"I thought I had lost you forever." Eliott said with a sob. “You disappeared from the sky and I didn't know what to do. I just bumped into you because I needed to get home as soon as possible to make sure you were still there. ” He indicated with his head the place that Lucas used to occupy.

"I'm here now." Lucas said, staring at him, his eyes bright and blue. "You are not alone. And never was. I've always been with you. ” Lucas tilted his head and leaned his forehead against Eliott's. He was crying openly now, and when Lucas asked "May I?" Eliott just nodded. Lucas then kissed his tears, one by one, until he melted under the pressure of soft lips on his cheeks, until he was smiling.

"I always wanted to do this." Lucas confessed with a smile so radiant that it was difficult for Eliott to look elsewhere.

"Did you always want to kiss me while I cried?" Eliott laughed.

"I always wanted to be the reason why you stopped crying. I always wanted to be the reason behind your smile." Lucas said sincerely

“But you was. For many, many times. ” Eliott caressed his face. "Thanks for that, by the way."

Lucas smiled and Eliott couldn't help himself.

"Lucas.” he asked with a sinking heart, afraid of rejection. “Can I kiss you?" But Lucas's eyes widened and they were so, so blue. He nodded.

"Yes, you can."

When their lips touched, first with the softness of a breeze and then with a little more enthusiasm, Eliott knew he had found it. That feeling for which he has sought his whole life. The feeling of belonging, of being made of the same material, the feeling that their lives have been connected for longer than the mind is capable of understanding, but that the heart has always known. And Eliott's has been waiting for Lucas his whole life.

"It was you. All this time." He said, when they parted to catch their breath. "It has always been you."

Lucas smiled.

"I have lived millions of years and I have never been happier than this very instant." He said, running his finger over Eliott's brow.

At that a thought crossed Eliott's mind, and a feeling of guilt almost engulfed him. "Wait." he said moving away a little more. “You are now a human. One hundred percent human? ”

Lucas looked confused by the conversation, but nodded.

“So are you going to live a human life? Something about eighty or a hundred years old if we're lucky? ”

Lucas realized what he meant and took Eliott's hands in his.

"Eliott, I chose this."

"No! I cannot ask you to sacrifice yourself for me like that. ” Eliott said, heartbroken. Because of him the unverse had lost its most beautiful star and now what was left was only a few decades of life. And he wasn't even that important, he was a nobody, he was broken, defective. He did not deserve the love of a being as spectacular as Lucas.

Eliott must have said all this out loud, because Lucas, trying to calm him down, touched his chin lightly and lifted his face to meet his eyes. "Hey. Eliott, look at me. ” And he obeyed. "I would rather live a brief, love-filled life, a life by your side, than spend another millennia longing for it."

Eliott swallowed and tried to protest, but Lucas silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“And you are not broken, you are not defective. I love every part of you, from your dreamy heart to the dark circles under your eyes.” He smiled at that. “I love you even when the darkness takes you away from me for a while. But now I'm here and I will always be waiting for you on the other side, ready to take your hand and bring you back to the light whenever you need it. ”

"It seems a little unfair to exchange the infinite for a life like this." Eliott was ready to argue more and convince Lucas that he was too much work, when Lucas interrupted him again.

“We are not going to worry about the future now, okay? We will live each day at once. Better yet, we will live minute by minute, without worrying about anything more than the next minute.”

Eliott felt his eyes soften and Lucas smiled at that.

"The infinite is quite relative." Lucas said and his smile was now playful. He was masterfully adhering to humanity in Eliott's opinion. "A kiss, for example, can last for ages."

"Can I test this theory of yours in the next minute?" Eliott asked and Lucas responded with a laugh, which quickly became Eliott's favorite sound.

This kiss was more passionate than the first, with lips dancing in harmony, hands memorizing each line, bodies drawing each other with the magnetism of a black hole and hearts colliding in a supernova. And each instant was a little piece of infinity.

"I love you Lucas." Eliott whispered on his lips. And Lucas wrapped him in his arms as he always wanted to do, bringing him close to his heart, where always has been his place.

  
  


_ From the sky, the stars watched those two hearts that now orbited each other. Their love illuminating that little corner of the universe and proving that the infinite can be found in an instant of pure and complete happiness. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading.  
> I would love to know what you think, so kudos and comments are welcome if you want to leave them.
> 
> You also can find me on [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awake-dreamer18)
> 
> 🖤


End file.
